Problem: Simplify
\[\frac{\sin{10^\circ}+\sin{20^\circ}}{\cos{10^\circ}+\cos{20^\circ}}.\]Enter your answer is a trigonometric function evaluated at an integer, such as "sin 7".  (The angle should be positive and as small as possible.)
From the product-to-sum identities,
\[\frac{\sin{10^\circ}+\sin{20^\circ}}{\cos{10^\circ}+\cos{20^\circ}} = \frac{2 \sin 15^\circ \cos (-5^\circ)}{2 \cos 15^\circ \cos(-5^\circ)} = \frac{\sin 15^\circ}{\cos 15^\circ} = \boxed{\tan 15^\circ}.\]